


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by TheUKAmazingDan



Series: Boy That You Love [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Lingerie, Little Space, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Plugs, Sad!Dan, Separation Anxiety, Skype Sex, Teasing, Vibrators, awkward moments, daddy!Phil, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: In which Dan deals with the emptiness of their apartment, but Phil sends something to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm finally back with an update! If you read Such A Heavenly View, you'll remember that I promised to have this up over Thanksgiving break. But come on guys, you all know I'm awful with deadlines, and I also got a little...Sidetracked. So, without further ado, here's the next installment!

In the end, Phil had decided to do it, and ended up accepting the job offer in Liverpool. I couldn't say I was thrilled, because believe me, I wasn't, but we both agreed that this would be a great opportunity for him. The plan was that he would spend the three required months in Liverpool, and he would come home every weekend by way of train. But, the rest of the time he was away, I would be alone, all by myself in our apartment, upon my insistence. 

He had packed up and left last week, leaving me with a final parting kiss on the forehead and an order to be good. I had watched as he climbed into the taxi outside of our building with tears running down my cheeks. He had looked sad, almost as sad as I did as the cab pulled away. He had turned and watched me out of the back window of the car until it rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight, leaving me forlorn and sobbing on the dirty street.

When I finally went back inside, the flat felt lonely. The walls seemed a little duller, and the empty spaces that I wasn't usually aware of grew larger. It had only been a few hours since he left, but I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to make it till he came home over the weekend. 

My dinner that night had consisted of cereal and toast, which I had burned in the toaster, and strawberry jam that I somehow smeared all over the countertop. I had tried to clean it up, but somehow during the process, I found myself slipping my thumb into my mouth and movements becoming slower. 

I had gone upstairs to get ready for bed, but I found myself not being able to concentrate in my needy state. I turned on the shower, determined to get in and clean and then out in a short amount of time. Unfortunately for me, that short amount of time consisted of me sitting in the shower while the water ran over me as I cried my eyes out. There was no denying that I missed Phil, but I still had to wait another hour to call him before he got off of his shift. 

I sniffled dejectedly and dried my wet hair with a towel, then trotted off to his bedroom. I made a dive for his duvet, and sprawled on top of it, completely naked, clutching his pillow to me and breathing in the scent. 

I didn't bother with my hair, and let it dry into its natural curly locks. I popped my thumb into my mouth and let out a quiet sniffle into the empty apartment. Everything seemed louder, yet quieter all at once. Now that I was alone, the sounds were more ominous and the darkness was a little bit bigger. I didn't like it one bit. 

\---

As the days went on, nothing really held my interest. The only part of the day when I came alive was during our nightly skype calls. 

On one such call, Phil had casually brought up that he had ordered something, and that it would be delivered to the flat. I hadn't really thought much about it, that is until he told me not to open it. Of course I had questioned it, but he eventually ordered me to stop whining sternly, and that had been that. But, during his next call, he had causally brought up the subject of the package again. 

"So, did anything special come in the  mail, today?" He asked nonchalantly, looking away and pretending to examine his cuticles. 

"No, Daddy. Nothing today." I replied quietly before popping my pacifier into my mouth. 

"It should arrive tomorrow, then." He said easily, looking back towards the camera. "I'm going to give you some very detailed instructions, Baby. Do you think you can remember them?" He questioned, his pixilated eyes searching mine. 

"Yes, Daddy." I mumbled around my paci. 

"Good Boy." He smiled proudly, then leaned back in his chair. "Here are your instructions, okay, Darling?" He began, his tone still sweet from the earlier praise he had given me. "Firstly, I want you to not open the package, just like I said before. Secondly, I want you to get dressed up all pretty for me tomorrow. Wear those red thigh highs and panties that I got you for your birthday last year, and don't forget your garters." He ordered, his tone gentle, yet firm. 

"Lastly, I want you to stretch yourself nice and wide for me, okay? I want you to use only lube and your fingers to do that, do you understand? If you use any toys, Daddy will find out." He finished, smirking at me through the screen. "Did you get all of that down, Love?" He asked. 

I popped the pacifier out of my mouth. "Yes, Daddy. I won't open the package, I'll wear the red panties, and I'll use only lube and fingers to stretch." I repeated back to him, then replaced the pacifier between my lips. 

"Such a good boy for me." He sighed, smiling lazily at me as I stared at him contently through the screen. "Now, tell me all of the big boy things you did today." He smiled, making me forget all about the light pulsing between my legs and focus on my attempt at doing dishes that had ended in disaster. 

\---

The postman usually came around nine, and I had anxiously waited by the door for him all morning. As soon as the doorbell rang, I was up on my feet and swung open the door. "Good morning!" I greeted him cheerfully. 

"Good morning..." He replied back, looking me up and down with one eyebrow arched. 

I looked down at my attire subconsciously and curled in on myself when I realized he was probably silently judging me for the Winnie the Pooh onesie that Phil had gotten me about a week before he left. I was already feeling semi-little, and the strange looks he was giving me made me want to run and hide behind my daddy's legs. 

"I have a package." He informed me, his voice cracking as he handed me the brown rectangular box. "I need you to sign for it." He added, pulling out a clipboard with a paper attached to it from his bag. A pen was hanging from a little silver chain attached to the clipboard, so I picked it up and began to sign my name, albeit, having much difficultly in the process. I bit my lip as my little side screamed to write a simple 'Danny' while my big side demanded I write out 'Daniel Howell.' 

In the end, my big side one, but the postman obviously noticed my trouble with the simple task. "Have a good day." He said awkwardly, then proceeded to walk away from the door, taking the clipboard from my hand. 

"You too." I mumbled back quietly, and took the package into the apartment. 

\---

After the postman gave me the package, I put it under Phil's bed so I wouldn't be tempted to look at it until evening. I spent most of the day restlessly coloring and half-watching an anime that Phil and I had finished previously. When I saw that I had two hours before his shift ended, I put away my things like a good boy, then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

I didn't always act like a full-grown man, but my body certainly did, and after a week of not having my daddy here to help me with shaving, my face was stubbly and rough. I quickly shaved the stubble from my face, then rinsed the razor under the water. Though the rest of my body still looked like that of a lanky eight year old girl, I made sure to carefully shave the areas that counted, wanting to make myself as smooth as possible. It probably wasn't safe to be shaving while I was half in and half out of little space, but I did it anyway, and paid the price when I cut myself near a very sensitive spot. 

"Oww!" I cried out, dropping the razor and bringing my hands down to press over the cut. This was why I should have waited until I was bigger to use sharp objects. I tried to brush off the pain, then picked up the razor and finished, all the while whimpering and hiccuping as I held back tears. I really needed my daddy. 

After I finished, I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried, then set to work with the tasks Phil had given me. I went into his bedroom and grabbed the lube, then uncapped the bottle without hesitation and poured a generous amount onto my fingers. I laid down on the bed, then pressed one inside of myself, letting out a whine at the first stretch. I worked my way up to two fingers quickly, then began to scissor them and twist them around inside of myself. I intentionally missed my prostate, though. I knew that if I pleasured myself that way, it would be hard to not come later. 

Once I had finished stretching, I got up from the bed and went over to Phil's dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. I shifted items of all sorts around, including a box of hard drives with various nude photos and videos on them and the plaid skirt to a school girl's uniform, before I found the things I was looking for. I pulled the pair of blood red panties and matching thigh highs with garters out of the drawer and held them up against my hips. 

I turned to the full-length mirror pressed up against the wall and swayed my hips side-to-side as I stared at my own body. I put on my garter and thigh highs, readjusting the straps as needed. Without hesitation, I pulled the panties onto my hips and smoothed out the lace so it laid flat against my skin. I admired myself in the mirror for a few minutes more, but I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Phil calling me over Skype. 

I rushed quickly over to my laptop and accepted the call. "Daddy?" I asked breathlessly as the call connected, and Phil's face slowly pixilated on my screen. 

"Oh, Baby. Daddy's missed you." He groaned, his eyes skimming over my scantily clad body through the webcam. "Did you do what I asked you to?" He questioned authoritatively, leaning back on his hotel bed. 

"Yes, Daddy. I'm all stretched. I'm ready for you." I whimpered. 

"Show me, Darling." He requested, stripping off his shirt as I changed position, so that my ass was right in front of the camera. I gently reached behind myself, pulled the thin material of the red panties to the side, and ran a finger over my lube-slicked rim before slowly inserting three fingers at once. I let out a high-pitched moan as I brushed against my prostate, then shuddered as I pulled the fingers back out of myself. 

"Good Boy." He praised, his voice low and husky. "Now, were you a good boy and didn't open the package?" He questioned. 

"Yes, Daddy. I was your good boy." I replied breathlessly, staring into Phil's eyes through the screen and panting slightly. I felt the underwear slip back into place as I situated myself again so that I was facing the camera. 

"Do you have the package near you?" He asked, sitting up a bit on his bed. 

"Yes." I answered, and immediately reached down to grab it from the foot of the bed. I was very curious as to what the brown box contained. 

"Go ahead and open it, but stay in shot. I want to see your pretty little face." He requested, staring at me with his blue eyes that were dark with arousal. 

I carefully tore off the first strip of tape, yet kept the box's lid still slightly shut, then discarded it onto the floor. I slowly lifted the cardboard flaps, only to find a layer of packing peanuts. I stuck my hands straight through the pieces of green styrofoam, and wrapped them around something hard. It felt like a plastic handle, and I gently pulled the object from the box, then let out a gasp as I saw what it was. 

"Do you like it?" He questioned, leaning back on the bed again and lacing his hands together behind his head. 

"I love it, Daddy. Thank you." I muttered appreciatively, examining the  large white vibrator more closely. It had a rounded vibrating top and a long, slender handle that measured at least seven inches in length. 

"I'm glad you like it, little one." He  smiled through the screen. "Can you do something else for me, Love?" 

"Yes, Daddy." I replied obediently. 

"Go get the lube and your black plug from the toy drawer." He ordered. 

I immediately got up from the bed and opened up his bedside drawer to retrieve the plug, then simply grabbed the lube from further up on the bed. I laid them in front of me, then waited patiently for his instructions. 

"Lube up the plug, and put it in, but turn around so that Daddy can see." He directed. 

I did as he told me and put a generous amount of lube on the plug, then turned to face my behind towards the camera. I reached behind me and inserted the plug, then listened to his pleased grunts from the other side of the screen. "Such a good boy, Daniel." He praised, his voice getting weaker as he ended his sentence and let out a moan. 

"Can you sit on a pillow and face sideways so I can see everything, Love?" He asked, gaining control once more over his voice. 

I hurriedly did as he said and grabbed one of his extra pillows and turned to my side, then sat back on the pillow with the plug still inside, which only pushed it in deeper. I let out a whimper as it jabbed my prostate, but refused to let out any more pleasured sounds in an attempt to be a good baby. "Like this, Daddy?" I asked, biting my lip to hold in a low grunt. 

"Just like that." He replied huskily. "Now, I want you to put some lube on yourself so you can play your new toy comfortably." 

I glanced at the laptop screen and almost keeled over as I grabbed for the lube. Phil had undressed somewhere along the line during our exchange, and sat nude, stroking himself slowly and watching my movements with sharp and calculating eyes. He let out a low chuckle at me, and my face heated up with a rosy pink blush. I opened the bottle and squirted a bit of lube into my hand, then hesitantly gripped myself in my hand and stroked up and down slowly. My eyes rolled back at the sensation and I bit my lip even harder to the point of blood.

"Don't keep in your pretty sounds. Daddy wants to hear you." Phil smirked on the other side of the screen. 

I opened my mouth and let out a wrecked moan as I twisted my hand around myself. I rocked back and forth on the pillow, looking for some pleasure, but failed to find anything substantial. This continued for a few moments more before Phil snapped at me. "That's enough. I don't want you coming until we've gotten a chance to play." 

I immediately stopped my actions, then put my hands behind my back and waited for instructions. "Good Boy." He muttered to himself. "Go ahead and turn it on to the lowest setting, then do what you'd like. Just remember: no coming until Daddy says so." 

I nodded quickly in understanding, then gripped the toy in my hand. My fingers hesitantly danced over the settings dial on the side, but I soon powered it on and held it in my hand. It shook softly, but still a bit forcefully as it came to life with a buzz. I took a moment to decide what I would do, and a brilliant idea came into my head. 

My legs were spread on either side of the pillow, leaving my pale and chubby thighs exposed. "Can I turn towards you, Daddy?" I asked, letting the toy buzz as background noise. 

"It's fine by me, Baby." He smirked, leisurely stroking himself as he drank in my body. 

I turned myself so that my front was before the camera, then began my little show. I brought up the vibrator and slowly ran in on the inside of each of my thighs, making my hips jerk from the sensation to the sensitive area. I let out a gasp when the vibrator accidentally touched the base of my dick, and pulled the toy away in surprise. Phil let out a low chuckle from the other side of the screen. 

"Daddy can I-" I began, but Phil cut me off. 

"You can do whatever you want except take out the plug or cum." He answered promptly. 

I nodded in understanding, then brought the vibrator back down to my thighs and slid the toy up and down. My bottom lip quivered as my thighs trembled in want of more. I then softly ran the toy around the base of my dick, not applying anything but a gentle pressure. "Daddy." I whimpered, then slowly dragged the toy up from my base to the tip. "Can you talk to me?" I questioned quietly, my head lulling and eyes glazing from the flits of pleasure. 

"Of course, Love." He groaned, snapping his wrist at a steady pace. "If I were there, I'd tie you down to the bed, make you lay spread out all for me. You'd squirm and whimper, and I'd lower the vibrator down and tease your cock. Oh, I'd be so gentle, dragging it up and down slowly, tracing it around and around until you were sobbing on the bed and begging to come. But I wouldn't let you. No, if I were there I would make you wait until I thought you were ready. Maybe I'd tie the vibrator to the ceiling and let it hang just so, just so that it touched your cock and buzzed against it, oh so very lightly." 

By the end of his monologue, I could tell he was seconds away from coming. I was close too, but I could tell he was even closer by the way he lowered his head and let out a long and obscene moan. I continued to press the toy into my erection, and I felt the heat building up even further in my stomach. "Daddy is about to come, Sweetheart." He groaned, and after about ten seconds, he did just that. The white ribbons shot from him and over his fist, running down over his knuckles. 

I let out a whine as I continued my steady pace. "Can I come yet, Daddy?" I managed pathetically. 

"I suppose." He panted out, nodding his head and flashing me a smile. 

"Thank you, Daddy!" I gasped out, closing my eyes and letting the feelings of pleasure overtake me. I let a lust-coated yelp as I came, then fell back onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. I closed my eyes, and I could feel myself drifting off until Phil's voice broke through the silence. 

"Don't fall asleep with the toys still out. Put them away nice and tidy, and then you can fall asleep." Phil urged gently. 

I did as he said and removed the toys from myself before throwing them into the bedside drawer. So much for nice and tidy. I didn't bother with thoroughly dealing with the cum on my stomach, but instead opted for wiping it off quickly with a tissue and then discarding the soiled paper onto the floor. Grabbing the laptop from the foot of the bed, I crawled under the duvet and sat the laptop on the mattress beside me. 

We talked for a few more moments, but after a while, I could feel my eyes start to get droopy. "Daddy, I'm about to fall asleep." I yawned, closing my eyes briefly.

"Go to bed, then, Love." He smiled. "I'll be there in the morning." 

"Okay." I conceded, letting a yawn rip its way out of my mouth. "Night, Daddy. I love you." I mumbled, closing my eyes and snuggling down into the pillows. I didn't even turn the laptop off before I fell asleep.

\---

I woke up to light streaming through my blinds and a dead laptop screen staring back at me. I sat up in bed and stretched, then threw the covers off of my legs. I wobbled over to Phil's dresser and pulled out one of his old sweatshirts that kind of smelled like him. I turned away and let my eyes scour the floor for a pair of boxers before my eyes landed on a pair of red plaid boxers that were obviously not mine. 

I pulled on the clothes and exited the room, then threw a hand down into my pants in a typical lazy day fashion. I used my other hand to rub my sleep coated eyes and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and sighed, then stumbled into the room before knocking into a solid, yet soft figure. I let my eyes fly open then let out a screech. "Daddy!" I squealed. 

"Hey, Love." He replied back as I dropped down onto the floor to hug at his knees. He was stood by an open kitchen cupboard, and had my cereal box in his hand. Normally I would have whined at that, but I didn't care. He could eat as much of my cereal as he wanted if he would stay home with me. 

"Don't you ever leave me again." I whimpered into his thighs. "I won't be able to handle it." 

He chuckled and moved the box to the hand he had been eating with. He lowered his clean hand and ran it through my curly hair a few times fondly. "Let's worry about that another day, Darling. Today, we're going to focus on me and you."

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! I hoped you guys enjoyed this part! Originally this was way longer, but I decided to end it here and save some of the rest for next time! Also, I just wanted to say a huge thank you to gentlewarrior. They're always so kind and their comments have really kept me going when I felt like giving up on this series. Alright, I hope you guys have a happy holiday! See ya soon!


End file.
